


Вопрос образа

by Fandom_Sanctuary, KisVani



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Спецквест: "Цель оправдывает средства" [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Аманда зовет Кристофера уговаривать спонсоров.





	Вопрос образа

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, потому что это реальные люди, условное время событий: во время начала съемок "Убежища", когда было ясно, что проект будет, но кто будет платить, еще не нашли.

Аманда выглядела решительно. Она всегда, если подумать, выглядела решительно, но сейчас — заметно решительнее обычного.

— Что ты задумала? — спросил Кристофер с некоторым чувством безнадежности, потому что, если Аманда что-то решала, то оставалось или смириться, или уйти с ее дороги.

— Мы идем к спонсорам, — сказала Аманда.

— Прямо сейчас? — на всякий случай уточнил Кристофер. — Или дашь мне собраться?

Потому что он стоял перед своей дверью, в руках у него были пакеты с продуктами на неделю, а также тремя бутылками моющего средства, ершиком и пачкой бумажных полотенец. Он очень живо представил, как идет со всем этим добром к возможным спонсорам «Убежища» и вместе с Амандой убеждает их вложиться в проект. Ершик можно использовать как указку.

— Нет, конечно, занеси все и переоденься, — сказала Аманда. — Ты плащ из химчистки забрал?

— Да, а что? — Кристофер повернул ключ в замке и переступил порог.

— Думаю, тебе лучше пойти в образе Друитта.

— Это еще зачем? — спросил Кристофер, проходя на кухню, он слышал, что Аманда зашла следом и закрыла дверь.

— Для большей убедительности. Все равно надо практиковаться для роли…

— А тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? — Кристофер подумал, что это безнадежный вопрос, но все-таки задал его. Со смутной надеждой, что Аманда шутит.

Аманда не шутила, когда дело касалось «Убежища». Это был ее проект, и она четко дала понять, что вцепится в него зубами и не отпустит. Кристофер ее понимал. И Мартин понимал. И Дэмиен. Да и все остальные понимали.

— В нашем случае — цель оправдывает средства, — ответила Аманда.

Когда Кристофер вышел к ней, она перебросила ему черный кожаный плащ, выуженный из его же шкафа.

— Идем, Джон, у нас много дел, — сказала Аманда, подмигнув Кристоферу.


End file.
